Jessie's Comfort
by Woona
Summary: Jessie, and Emma are left home alone for a week...What could happen? FIRST JESSIE/ EMMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie's POV**

I sat on the couch in the living room flipping through a magazine when Emma; the only Ross kid with me for the weekend burst from the elevator doors in tears. I was tackled back onto the couch I had only gotten up from a millisecond ago as Emma hugged me tight and laid with me on the couch.

"Daren….l…left me!" she managed to say in-between sobs. I felt my heart tug, as she cried into my shoulder.

"shhhh…..shhhhh…..it's okay Emma….he was a jackass anyway." I said as I rubbed her back soothingly.

" ?" she asked as she slowly calmed down.

"He was a stupid man….most men are." I said as I sat up and pulled her onto my lap.

"What do you mean Jessie?" she asked me as she sniffled and looked at me.

"Most men only want sex. That's why I don't date men." I said as I wiped her tears away.

"oh." She replied as she leaned the back of her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled, as I thought. "_Ohhh my god!...so hot…..I just want to-….eh no. bad Jessie! I can't think things like that she's 13!" _I smiled softly and looked at her softly.

"I love you Jessie." Emma said as she looked at me.

"I love you too Emma." I said as my heart beat quicker, as I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma pulled back slowly and looked at Jessie. Her eyes were wide as her cheeks were blushing like mad and her heart was racing.

"Jessie…" Emma said in a nervous tone.

"I shouldn't have done that Emma." Jessie replied.

"No! I…I liked it." She said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Jessie looked back at her with her heart racing and her cheeks blushing just as bad as Emma's.

"Jessie…I've had feelings for you since we met…" Emma said to her as she took Jessie's hand.

" ?" Jessie asked in an excited tone as she smiled at their hands.

"really." Emma replied as she leaned in slowly towards Jessie's lips.

Jessie leaned into hers and kissed her softly. Their eyes closed as they both felt their hearts beg for more. Emma pulled away and looked into Jessie's eyes.

"I love you Jessie." She said with her eyes filled with lust.

" I love you too Emma." Jessie replied before leaning into another long kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jessie." Emma moaned softly into the kiss before pulling away blushing a deep red.

"Yes Emma?" Jessie asked taking Emma and setting her on her lap.

"I love you." Emma said as she turned around in Jessie's lap straddling her

"I love you too Emma." Jessie said as she ran her hands down the back of Emma till she slowly rested her hands on her ass. Emma moaned and shivered in pleasure at the touch.

"Like that did we?" Jessie asked in a seductive tone as she slowly fingered the hem of Emma's pink polo shirt. Emma nodded in response.

"Then you're going to love this." Jessie said before slowly lifting the polo shirt off of Emma's body and tossing it to the floor besides the large couch.

Emma immediately shot her hand to cover her small pink bra with white polka dots. Only to have Jessie take her hands in hers and slowly move them down with a comforting smile.

"Emma…it's okay. Were all alone here…would you like it if I took off my shirt too?" she asked softly. Emma nodded in response. Jessie slowly pulled off her shirt and set it on the floor before gazing at the shirtless Emma whose mouth had dropped as she stared at Jessie's breasts.

Jessie giggled and slowly kissed Emma who kissed back. Emma slowly sucked on Jessie's bottom lip. Jessie moaned in pleasure as she slowly began to unclasps Emma's bra. Emma's heart began racing as she felt her little pink bra being removed, but when she felt the air against her now naked torso and Jessie's hands cupping her small breast she shivered and moaned loudly.

"Oh Jessie…..mmmm Jessie…." Emma moaned as Jessie slowly massaged her breasts. Jessie smiled as she slowly ran her lips down the little blonde girl's neck softly.

"Now how about you undo me." Jessie whispered huskily into emma's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Undo what?" Emma asked in a confused manner as she looked at Jessie.

Jessie on gave a small grin as she slowly moved Emma's hand towards her crotch. Emma gasped when she realized where Jessie's hand was going but smiled looking into Jessie's eyes.

"Undo my jeans love." Jessie said leaning back on the couch and looking at Emma with a seductive smile

Emma did as she was told and slowly unbuttoned Jessie's ripped jeans and undid her zipper and stood up off her lap as Jessie slowly slid her jeans down and exposed her black lacy panties. Emma's heart once again began to race looking at her now almost naked nanny.

"Jessie…." Emma said as she once again straddled her lap.

"Yes Emma?" Jessie asked as she began running Emma's nipples slowly feeling them become erect.

"Do me now…." Emma moaned and gently tilted her head back.

Jessie giggled and lifted Emma's skirt up and off her body leaving her in pink polka dot panties. Emma pulled Jessie into a long passionate kiss and ran her tongue along Jessie's lips begging for entrance. Jessie tilted her head slightly and let out a moan allowing Emma's tongue to explore her nanny's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity Emma pulled away from Jessie's mouth panting for air. Jessie panted with her and smiled at her. Jessie didn't say anything as she moved her hand to Emma's panties and began rubbing her mound through the material. Emma let out a slight gasp and then moaned loudly.

" Jessie…." Emma moaned as she rested her hands on Jessie's shoulders moaning at every slight touch of her nannies hands.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes Emma?"" Jessie asked with a giggle as she kept rubbing feeling her fingers become somewhat wet.

Emma looked at still moaning trying to make words come out but couldn't. She was overwhelmed with this new feeling. She moaned and held onto her nanny tighter feeling her panties being soaked she blushed en embarrassment.

"J…Jessie…" Emma managed to say in a semi-moan.

"Yes Emma?" Jessie asked stopping and pulling her fingers away from Emma to suck on them admiring their taste.

"I want it…." Emma said as she blushed a dark red

"Want what Emma?" Jessie asked confused.

"I want you." She replied as she moved her hands from her shoulders down her sides until she hit her waistband.

Jessie shivered at her touch and moaned softly. She gently held herself up just enough to let Emma slide her panties down her legs until they hit her ankles where she kicked them off and blushed at Emma. Emma swallowed nervously as she stood up off Jessie and slowly removed her wet panties and them climbed back on top of Jessie, and sat back in her lap blushing.

"There's no need to be nervous Emma….were all alone, and I won't hurt you." Jessie said smiling at Emma and leaning in resting her forehead on hers.

"I know Jessie…" Emma replied smiling and planting her lips on Jessie's and holding her close begging her lips for entrance with her tongue. Jessie parted her lips for her tongue and began wrestling hers with Emma's. Jessie moaned softly with Emma in their kiss, she slowly moved her hands from her sides of her body down to her wet hairless vagina. Emma gasped and pulled back moaning.

"J..J…Jessie!" she moaned loudly rolling her head back. Jessie giggled a smiled.

"Emma….you're not felling anything yet." She replied giggling as she moved her fingers around her clit in a circular motion smirking slightly at the young girl who kept squirming and moaning louder with each passing second in her lap. Emma squirmed more and more in her lap and moaned louder feeling a new sensation coming on.

"J…J,,,JESSIE!" Emma screamed as she shivered and came on her nanny's fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie giggled and kissed Emma passionately on the lips as Emma kissed back making out heatedly with her. The two seemed to make out there for a while before Jessie slowly and reluctantly pulled away.

"Maybe we should move to my room….the couch is killing my back." She whispered in her ear with a seductive grin on her face. Emma nodded slowly and climbed off her nanny and followed her to her room.

Once inside Jessie closed the door behind them and smiled at Emma who sat on the edge of the bed and was blushing once again. Jessie slowly and seductively walked towards her and stopped in front of her with a smirk. Emma looked at her confused slightly still blushing.

Jessie smiled sweetly at Emma and whispered seductively and huskily into her ear. "I need you."

Emma blushed bright red once again and let a small moan escape her lips from the sensation of Jessie's words and hot breath millimeters away from her ears. She felt herself being pushed back onto the pink bedspread and gasped slightly as she felt her nanny begin kissing down her neck softly.

"Jessie…oh Jessie….." she moaned at the touch of her soft lips on her skin. Jessie kept kissing down to her collar.

"mmmm…Jessie…..JESSIE!" she moaned before leaving a little yelp as she felt her lips leave her neck and end up on her clit. She gasped and moaned loudly as her nanny began to eat her out. She moaned loudly as she looked down at her auburn redheaded nanny pleasuring her. She let out one last long throaty moan before collapsing on the bed in ecstasy.

"JESSSSSIEEEE!" she cried out in a semi yelled moan as she came hard onto Jessie's lips. Jessie smiled brightly as she sat up slowly and licked her lips.

"oh honey. It doesn't take much to set you off does it?" Jessie asked giggling as she admired the young girls taste.

"No….." Emma replied breathing heavily as she looked up from where she laid on the bed.

Jessie giggled in reply and planted her lips back onto Emma's and moaned softly before giving a gasp at how quickly and greedily Emma's tongue entered her mouth. Emma pulled away and looked into Jessie's eyes which seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Jessie…..it's your turn…." Emma cooed sarcastically as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"aww…but you taste too good." She replied with a small smirk. Emma blushed a deep dark red. Darker than ever before, Jessie smiled and moved her lips to her ear.

"Why don't we just make this easy baby?" she asked as she pushed Emma down on the bed again and climbed on top of her and lowered herself so they faced each other in a 69.

Jessie looked at her and then gave her a wink before slowly licking her slit. Emma moaned and shuttered slightly before she returned the favor by licking Jessie's slight slowly and plunging her tongue in deeper then Jessie had to her.

**Im taking reasonable ideas for this story and or future stories. So if you have a fantasy that they should do. Post it in the review section. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie moaned feeling Emma's tongue plunging deep into her. She ran her tongue around Emma's clit and sucked on it slowly with her lips and pulled away with a slight popping sound. Emma gasped and moaned into her friends slit as she tried to mimic the actions her nanny had done to her, but the way Jessie did it made it impossible for the young girl to do it from all the pleasure and new sensations Emma was experiencing.

"Ah J…Jessie!" Emma moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure before returning to lick her slit and moan softly but louder than Jessie. After a few more minutes of this the young blonde couldn't contain herself and came right as Jessie's tongues parted her lower lips and plunged her tongue in deep as she came.

"JESSIE!" Emma screamed as she came throwing her head back as she grasped her partners thighs trying to steady herself.

"mmmm." Jessie moaned in Emma's slit as she ran her tongue around a few more times exploring and savoring the young girl's sweet taste.

"So…exciting….." Emma panted as she rolled of Jessie and laid on the covers trying to catch her breath. Jessie smiled and climbed up next to Emma and rested her head on Emma's chest gently and looked up at Emma who was getting close to falling asleep.

"I love you Emma." Jessie said with a tired grin as she traced patterns on her bare stomach.

"I love you too." Emma muttered before falling asleep as she wrapped her arms around Jessie.

Jessie smiled and listened to Emma breath and watched her fall asleep before thinking of what she would teach her new lover in the coming few days.

**Okay I know it's a really short chapter but the next one will be longer. There will be some zuri in the upcoming chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie stirred in her sleep looking around her room to see she was naked lying in her bed and it was about nine in the morning. She went over the events of last night trying to decide if they were a dream but they felt so real. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed her pink robe and slipped it on and tied it shut, before walking through the apartment not hearing a sound, but smelling cooking. She thought to herself that Bertram couldn't possibly be back because he was given a week off. She neared the kitchen to find Emma standing there in only pink Panties with white horizontal stripes making pancakes, or what she attempted to make.

"Hey." Jessie said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter top watching Emma cook but mostly watching her ass in the thin fabric.

"Morning Jessie." Emma said blushing as she looked over at Jessie who was wearing a robe as she was only in her panties. She then turned off the griddle and put the plate of pancakes in front of her nanny and then headed over to sit in her lap.

"Hmm…you cooked breakfast. How come you have never done this before?" Jessie asked as she wrapped an arm around Emma's stomach as she sat on her lap.

"I've never been motivated to." Emma said with a smile as she leaned back in Jessie's lap and began eating her breakfast.

"Hmmm…." Jessie said with a smile nodding at her reasoning before digging in along with Emma. About an hour later and after cleaning up the dishes Emma sat in Jessie's lap watching a movie in the screening room smiling as she leaned back against her nanny who had given up on wearing the robe and sat in the chair naked, along with Emma.

"Jessie….you want to know why I love you?" Emma asked looking up at Jessie from her position.

"I'd love to Emma." Jessie replied looking down at her with a soft supportive smile.

"It's because you're always there to catch me when I fall." Emma said with a blush as she slowly twisted around in Jessie's Grip so she was straddling her. Jessie blushed and smiled before kissing Emma on the lips slowly sucking on her bottom lip teasingly before pulling away and looking into Emma's eyes.

"I love you because you're just so sweet, innocent, Have so much potential, and you're such a caring person when it comes down to it." Jessie whispered quietly before kissing Emma on the lips again who pressed hers back opening her mouth slightly to allow Jessie's tongue to slide into Emma's mouth and wrestle her own.

Emma moaned softly with Jessie as she wrapped an arm around Jessie's back to support herself as she slowly ran her other free hand down her body until it hit her growing wet spot in between her legs. Jessie moaned and rocked her hips so Emma's finger would go farther into her wet slit and rub against her clit more. Emma grinned as Jessie pulled away to lean her head back and moan as Emma rocked her hand so it was in unison with her partners movements.


	9. Chapter 9

**40,000 views. Thank you so much. Here's something for your continued support. Also who should I pair from any TV show?**

Jessie moaned as she felt the little girl's finger inside of her. She slowly rolled her head forward to kiss her partner on the lips. Emma gladly kissed Jessie back and wrestled Jessie's tongue for once being the dominant one. She moaned softly into the kiss as so did Jessie, but with slightly more intensity. Emma pulled away for air when it was absolutely necessary. She pulled Jessie as she still rocked her hand so they were now on the floor.

"hmm?" Emma asked as she slowly ran her tongue down Jessie's necks and towards her breasts where she latched onto one and massaged the other with her hand.

"ohhhhh…..yes don't stop!" Jessie cried as she arched her back as Emma's movements picked up but then stopped as Jessie was close to climaxing.

"Why did you stop?" Jessie panted as she looked up at Emma propping herself up on one elbow.

"Jessie….i want you to take me." Emma said as she sat on her legs underneath her.

"b..but I already have." Jessie said her breath finally returning to normal as she sat up.

"n..not like that but…I want you to have my virginity." Emma said softly blushing lightly as she looked up at Jessie.

Jessie just bit her lip and blushed a deep dark shade of red before getting to her feet and walking to her room and riffling around before walking back to Emma in the screening room. She had in her hand a pink vibrator.

"Are you sure Emma?" Jessie asked as she sat down next to Emma and looked over the toy and then the small girl.

"Yes Jessie I want you…I want this." Emma pleaded as she looked at Jessie with her eyes full of lust and love.

"Okay Emma lie back." Jessie said with a grin as she climbed on top of the now lying down Emma and kissed down her body and turned on the toy and ran it against her moistening slit. Emma squirmed slightly at the vibrations and from Jessie's kissed and suckling on her breasts. Her moans grew louder and more together, but stopped and dropped in intensity when Jessie pulled away and looked into Emma's eyes.

"okay Emma…you sure?" Jessie asked slightly nervous but she hid it well.

"yes…" Emma answered biting her lip as she felt the toy enter her wet folds but then her partners lips on hers and wrapped her arms around Jessie and kissed her and let her explore her mouth. The moans escaping from their lips were loud but then a little gasp and a slight shriek not from either of them but from someone else now in the house and standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

"W..What are you doing?!" Shrieked a small African American child known as Zuri asked as she looked at the two naked girls with one who had a cylindrical think in her according to Zuri never seeing the object in her life.

"Zuri?!" shrieked Emma as she pulled a blanket hiding her naked sweaty body from the girl as Jessie reached for her robe to cover herself.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home for a week!" Jessie squealed as they both blushed a deep red.

"Yeah I know but I missed Milly so I came home early."Zuri said before looking back at them.

"What were you two doing? And what was the think in between her legs?" Zuri asked raising her eyebrows and turning her attention back to the fact they were naked.

"We…We wear playing doctor Zuri." Jessie said as she pulled her robe closed and sat in a chair with the little girl in her lap.

"Right…She was helping me." Emma said trying to sound like it was the truth but failed with the shakiness in her voice.

"Oh….Can I play doctor with you two?" Zuri asked with a childish grin and giggle.

"Well you're a little young to play with us." Emma said quickly as Jessie just remained quietly

"But I WANT TO PLAY!" She shouted with a pout looking at the two girls.

"Okay okay…Go meet us in your room." Jessie said before setting Zuri on the ground and watching the little girl run off.

"Get dressed." Jessie said as she got to her feet and picked up the juice covered dildo and sucked on it savoring Emma's taste as she walked to her room to get dressed as her hand rested on Emma's ass till she walked into her room.


End file.
